warframe_wrathofthegodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrath Of The Gods History.
Gods Born Long before warriors were born, gods were created from the essence of the father of gods, Dormius, whom is the father of gods. Dormius was a great god that oversees the entire nation in the sky. His children soon after, were given the title of gods of specific branch. There were many of his own children, the gods' society lived in happiness. However soon one day, he fallen into a terrible illness. His children begun to fight for his throne whether discreetly or subtly. Greed took over the entire nation, and was slowly torn apart. The Mistake Before that, One of his children accidentally discovered a secret tunnel under a trapdoor in his father's room. His name was Lavianth. He went down the tunnel and begun to be curious about the strange laboratory room, and found a dark crystal that shines through a corner. He approached the corner with curiousity and realised that it was a dark purple crystal. Little did he know that he became overwhelmed by the existence of the dark crystals, that he realised that he could obtain tremendous power through these crystals. In Greed, he applied the crystals to his body and soon, starting to become terrifyingly dominating towards other gods. Dormius Death A few moments after Dormius death, his wife was enraged by her children's behaviour and especially Lavianth. She realised that the gods were unable to be settle down as peaceful as they were in the past. Things got worse when Lavianth begins to deepen the wounds of the already torn relationship between the gods. One day, she and her follower priests stalked behind Lavianth. They later on found out that Lavianth has been praticising dark arts, which is a taboo for the nation, and horrifingly, a dark globe in his hands which shows the gods. She had found that the chest were concealed with powerful seal that her husband had locked away, as it is the pure essence of true evil entity, which he had never told about her. Her priests told her that the entity is the result of siphoning all the evilness since birth of the entire gods' society members. Unfortunately, it might have leaked some way which caused the current situation. Lavianth Rise Afraid that Lavianth was the one that controlled the entire situation. The mother of gods, Grace, gather her priests to carry out a powerful antidote to perform on each of her children when they are at the most unsuspected moments. As her children started to release from the grasp of the dark energy casted by Lavianth, She decided to banish her son, Lavianth to a far away place where he would not disturb the harmony of nation. Afraid that Lavianth would terrify the nation or breaks harmony in other places, In return, she sacrificed herself in a powerful spell, where she would be the holy symbol of hope, repentance. Her spirit cast a holy shield around the nation. The Rebel Lavianth became to turn the shape of a dark demon. Soon, he landed on one of the galaxies and begun to use his powers to create his servants. Rapidly, his demonic forces took over many galaxies and horrifingly, reaches the milky-way and soon earth. 'God of Earth?' Meanwhile, an elite warrior is born in the woods of falakyr. Sifial & Joel were the parents of this wonderful child which became a legendary figure in the clan's history. In addition, Sonicz is born during the war with the ancestors & the clan called "Legivl", which was associated with dark magic and black arts which is said to have a potent and dark aura, which is able to create its chaos upon the innocence of barren plain lands. Fall Of Pluto It was a gift by the gods but lost terribly at the hands of the evil triumph king, "Lavianth" whom conquers most of the kingdoms on many planets. During the capture of earth, Sifial & Joel were great warriors that are born in the clan of "Savivl", which aimed to salvage the poor & earth's beautiful nature with eternal blessings. As the kingdom of Savivl were under the threats of the uprising triumph, Joel, whom was the Head of the Savivl clan, sacrificed himself in the inevitable war, which subsequently contributed to the tragic death of Sifial being grieved for the lost of his faithful husband. Sonicz was brought to a far away "abandoned" church which the head of the church has special affliation to her mother. Rise of Justice Sonicz was craddled on the hands of the priests and were made a special holy prayer to allow the gods to choose the baby as the new salvation of peace, hoping to stop the chaos and madness that had been haunting the citizen and poor for many centuries. As Sonicz grew in the church, he was taught of the sword-art and abilities in battle. Shockingly, it was said that the blade that he holds were creating a great synchronization with his body, that he was able to call the sword fiend "Volt" "為". Due to his amazing powers and sword-skill, his teacher, Eos, created a final imbue towards Sonicz before he was transported to a royal imperial academy for further martial arts training. In exchange, his birthmark were the Eos on his chest Plate. In the royal imperial palace of a kingdom, 'Dorvillel' that has not been attacked by the dark evil triumph, the palace was in a beautiful and peaceful shape that every man would dream of. Sonicz demonstrated his power and skills which he eventually was crowned the general of the army. Gift from Gods Sonicz created a special ability which eventually influence many of his followers. One of his special ability that he created was the electric shield, which allows the warriors to have special ability to block bullets and heavy blasts. It was a splendid creation that the king enjoys. However shortly after, The kingdom falls under the threat of the Dark-Lord. It was a war shed with hatred and blood spilled over the land of what once seen as the beautiful palace. When one of his comrade dies and he was left alone fighting a countless of enemies, He was exhausted as he fending off many enemies at a single time. This was the period where he released his sword. When one of the innocent child of the kingdom dies under the hands of the evil triumph king, it sparked a fierce rage within him, which caused him to release his sword without being conscious of his new found power. "I can't believe it, After many centuries, I didn't believe that the legend is true!" - ''Dark Sentient speaking horrifyingly towards his Dark-Lord. '' His body transformed with a bright white and yellow light which was different from his usual light blue and red. A cross and a hand emerges as an aura that surrounds his spirit. "Sword Release! Volt Prime" "首相伏". Fall Of First Earth War He swept many of the enemies in a single blow and soon, he managed to salvage the peace after centuries of war. He rebuild the kingdom of the ruins of palace. Soon, he created the clan called "WrathOfTheGods" before leaving the palace to a new prince.